1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic equipment and a television receiver, both capable of performing various kinds of control based on speech recognition.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, as an electronic equipment such as a television and a video recorder has been becoming more multi-functional and more highly-functional, an equipment capable of dealing with various functions and capable of being easily operated has been required. The electronic equipment using speech recognition technology for such operations is now used.
As such electronic equipment, for example, a program information display apparatus having a speech recognition function is known (see Japanese Patent Application Publication Laid-open No. 2004-260544). By such a speech recognition function, the electronic equipment obtains the program information of a program displayed on a television receiver and of a program included in a program retrieval result in advance, and enables a user to retrieve program information by natural colloquialisms including demonstrative pronouns and pre-noun adjectivals by referring to the program information obtained in advance when the demonstrative pronouns and the pre-noun adjectivals are recognized as speech to display the program information on a display.
Moreover, there is known the command processing apparatus responding to a user based on the conjecture of user's intention from a past command execution history even if the user does not transmit any concrete object command like “Please do as usual” (see Japanese Patent Application Publication Laid-open No. 2002-287793).
However, because the apparatus disclosed in the Japanese Patent Application Publication Laid-open No. 2002-287793 performs control based on the past command execution history, the apparatus sometimes cannot execute suitable control corresponding to the operation state of the equipment if the same command “Please do as usual” is input in a different operation state.